My Human Slave
by Midnight7716
Summary: Zim is called back to the massive. When he comes back years later, it turns out that he has become tallest. Now he want's to make a deal. Either Dib becomes his slave or he destroys earth along with him. Uke Zim X Masochist Dib W/ Mpreg Warning: 1 chap. Mostly a long ZaDr RP that a friend and I did. Telling you right now, it's a little rushed, but whatever, there's lemons galore.


Zim sighed as he loaded the last box onto his Voot cruiser. His tallest had called him and told him that his mission on earth was dismissed and ordered him to come to the massive. He didn't really know why they decided to end his mission, but he had to obey. He just hoped that they weren't mad at him for not being able to take over this measly dirt ball for about two Earth years.

Dib watched Zim from the ground, able to see the alien through his attic window. " _What is that alien up too?_ " he wondered to himself. " _Another evil plot perhaps?_ " Zim got into the Voot cruiser with Gir after placing a device on the ground that would repack his base, leaving an empty lot. "Ready Gir?" "I like tacos!" GIR squeaked, making Zim sigh. "Whatever." He said before starting the device.

Dib watched in awe as the house shrunk back down into the small device. It was impossible to think that something so big could fit into something so small. He looked up to Zim and sighed, shaking his head. "Where are you going?" He asked as he watched the Voot Cruiser hover over the now empty lot. Zim looked out at Dib as his Voot cruiser picked up the device using it's tractor beam. "Oh... It's just you. Zim is leaving by the order of my tallest." He said to him. "But don't think that you've won Dib stink! I'll be back and I will take over this pathetic planet!"

Dib was surprised to hear him say that, but he just smiled and chuckled, looking up to the Irken with a defiant smile. "Oh I know, and I'll be here waiting for you." He said with a grin as he looked to him. Zim smirked at the human. "Until we meet again then..." He said before his cruiser took off into the air, disappearing among the stars. Dib smiled and waved goodbye. He didn't care how long it took... He knew that would be ready for him. ... or so he thought.

Eight years pass for Dib and there was no sign of Zim. Dib, now at the age of 23, had gotten a couple inches taller than his father, a few piercings on his ears and one of his eyebrows, grew out a goatee and he had finished college, he didn't really major in anything since there wasn't a paranormal course, but he managed in other fields. Every once in a while, he would wonder what had happened to Zim. Did the tallest punish him for taking so long? Was he even alive? He didn't worry too much about it until one day, a familiar little robot came knocking on his door.

Dib looked down to Gir and chuckled as he watched him suck the life out of his suck monkey. Apparently he got chocolate bubblegum again. It was always hard to drink those. He knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Hey Gir. It's been a long time." He said as he smiled. "Mary got big!" Gir said in his usual crazy manner. Dib chuckled. "I grew up." He said, his smile growing as he gently pet his head. He had to admit, he missed the crazy little robot and his insane antics. "Where's Zim?"

"Mastah is in da big ship! He wants to see you!" Gir said happily. "The big ship?" Dib asked before Gir pointed up, making him look. He jumped in surprise as he saw ships among ships flying and hovering in the sky, all Irken, and right in the middle of them all was the biggest of them all... The Massive. He looked around and saw that there were Irken soldiers and sir units running around as well, putting humans in their places and waiting for further instructions from their leaders.

"Come on Mary! Mastah is waiting!" Gir said as he tugged on Dib's pants leg, pointing to a tractor beam that was coming from the Massive. Dib growled and stood tall before making his way over to the tractor beam and going up into it with the little robot. Soon they were up in the ship and on their way to the main control room, Irken guards leading the way.

On the way there, they passed many holding cells. Apparently the armada had been busy because they held all of earths leaders, from all of the members of the royal family of England to the current President of the USA and all his possible successors. Dib gritted his teeth at the sight and continued walking. Once they had arrived, Dib looked for the leaders of the ship and blinked in surprise. Purple and Red were nowhere to be found... It was Zim... and he had gotten tall. Dib was still half a head taller than him, a full head taller if he wasn't hovering just off the ground, but now... Zim was the tallest of all the Irkens...Their new leader.

"My tallest, the human you requested to see has arrived." One of the Irken guards that that had walked Dib there said respectfully to Zim, making him turn to face him. "Ahhh... Dib human... It's been a while..." He said, a small smirk on his face as he looked Dib over. "... I see you've grown as well..." He was wearing the usual tallest uniform in magenta, like his eyes, but instead of a formal look, it was more of a battle look, like he was ready to fight at any given moment.

Dib looked to Zim, still not able to believe his eyes. "It has...How did this happen?" He asked as he gestured all around. "What happened to Red and Purple?" Zim's smirk widened at the question. "That's why Zim was called back from his mission, Dib human. Apparently my Pak sent a signal to the Massive, letting them know that I was starting quite a growth spurt. They wanted me on the ship to see how tall I would get... and obviously... Zim outgrew them, so they had to step down." He explained before gesturing out the window behind him. "But Zim gave them respectable positions of course. They are now leading the army you see before you, only taking orders from Zim."

Dib smiled and chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "Well, hats off to you." He said as he looked to his long time rival. "So, what do you want with me Zim?" Zim looked Dib over once more, his smile widening more. "Well, normally Zim would have done a cannon sweep of your pathetic planet by now... But... Zim will give you the chance to save it by making a deal with you." He said, his smile turning into a playful one. "Like what?" Dib asked skeptically as he looked to him.

"Heh heh... Well... Zim will leave this little measly planet alone and instead have it and Irk become allies, them providing us with goods while we Irkens provide protection from other races that might want to try and destroy them, which becoming allies with us will win you some enemies of course." He said with a grin. "But Zim will only do this if you become my slave." Dib blinked at the proposed deal. "Your slave?" He asked as he looked to him in surprise. "Yes. Do Zim's bidding and serve me and I let your pathetic race live and thrive on this mud ball of a planet." He said before pulling out a button that would activate the cannon sweep, ready to give the orders before pressing it. "or I could just wipe them out right now... Your choice... Diblet..."

Dib growled and sighed. He thought for a moment before he nodded. It was better to sacrifice one and save billions than to be selfish and get all of them, including himself killed. "Alright. I'll do it. You're going to let the Earth leaders go first though." He said seriously. Zim smiled triumphantly. "Fine, it's a deal then." Zim said before putting the remote away and turning to the guards. "Release the prisoners. Make sure they all get home safely. We'll begin negotiations with them once they've settled down." "Yes my tallest." The guards said obediently before running off to fulfill their order.

Dib looked to Zim and thought for a moment. "Now I have a question...Where did 'Diblet' come from?" He asked, meaning the new nickname. "Don't like it? Well, Zim could always go back to calling you Dib human... Or Dib slave, Dib smelly, Dib stink, pig smelly, big head-" he said before Dib interrupted. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious on where you got the idea." Dib said. Zim looked at Dib and shrugged. "Just thought it would be easier to call you that." He said simply.

"...Ok true." Dib agreed, though he still thought it was kind of weird that he was calling him that now. "Alright, let's get this over with. What do I have to do first?" Zim smiled at the question. "Fetch Zim something to eat. I'm hungry." He said before looking to Skooge whom was working at one of the computers. He had grown a little as well, but not by too much. "Skooge! Show Diblet where the food is kept so he can fulfill his order, then take him on a tour when he's done." "Yes my tallest!" Skooge said obediently before going over to Dib pausing only for a moment when Zim whispered something to him, making him salute. "This way human."

Dib rose a brow before he sighed and turned, following Skooge. He couldn't believe he agreed to this, but in the end, if it was for his planet he would do it. Skooge showed Dib where the food and kitchen was and he even told him what Zim liked to eat as well so he could prepare it. Dib thanked him and then got Zim his food. He carried it out to him and sighed. "Here you go." He said as he looked to him. Zim looked back at Dib and smirked, taking the food from him. "Very good Diblet... Now let Skooge take you on the tour." He said before looking back out the window and eating his food, readying himself to make negotiations with the worlds leaders.

Dib sighed as he followed Skooge. He took in every bit of information, remembered every hallway and every code he told him. However, before he knew it, he was swept into a dark room by Skooge and two other Irken soldiers and practically ripped off Dibs shirt and coat, pining the human down to the ground. When he looked, he saw that a brander with the Irken symbol and some Irken letters under it was being brought over. It was nice and hot. Dib struggled and was able to get them off of him, but before he could go anywhere, the brander was pushed onto his chest, making him scream as his right pectoral was branded with the symbol and letters. It hurt. Oh it really hurt, but he knew the pain would be something that he would have get used too.

"I apologize for the sudden pain, but all slaves must be branded." Skooge explained finally. The Irken letters spelled out a three lettered word, most likely Zim's name. Dib groaned and panted, trying to take his mind off of the pain. "O-oh now you tell me..." He groaned as he sat up, very much ready to leave. Skooge sighed and gave what was left of Dib's shirt back, waiting for him to redress before continuing to he tour. It finally ended with Zim's personal quarters which was rather grand.

Dib didn't care at the moment because of the pain. Yes it was big and the bed looked comfortable, but he just didn't care. He was pissed that he had to be branded. Just as they were turning to leave, they had seen Zim standing at the doorway, looking proud of himself. "What's wrong Diblet? You seem upset." He said with a smirk, noticing Dib's pissed expression. Dib glared and Zim and removed his shirt, showing him the brand. He didn't notice the blush on Zims face. Dib had grown so handsome over the years.

Zim cleared his throat a little, trying to keep his composure. "Oh, that. Zim probably should have mentioned that." "Yeah." Dib said with a sigh before he put his shirt back on. He groaned in pain and pulled his shirt away from his brand mark. It hurt very badly. Zim stared at Dib and smiled a little. "Perhaps you should keep the shirt off till that heals." He suggested with a smirk. "And don't worry, that will be the only pain you feel as long as you obey me."

Dib sighed and removed his shirt again. It was a long sleeved shirt, so he wrapped the sleeves around his waist and wore it that way. He looked to Zim and blinked, seeing him eyeing him up and down again. "Ahem." He coughed to him, making him jump. "..! What Diblet?" He said, trying to act like he wasn't staring at him. Dib just sighed and shook his head. "Is there anything that you need me to do?" He asked him. "... Actually, you can get my cape out of my chest over there." Zim said, pointing to a large chest next to his bed that Dib would have to bend down to get to. "Zim needs to be presentable for negotiations."

Dib sighed and nodded, turning around to make his way over to the chest. His back looked almost as good as his front, especially his posterior. Zim bit his lip as he stared at Dibs rear when he bent over. He certainly became quite the specimen while they were apart and briefly wondered if Dib thought Zim looked good as well. Dib soon found the cape and stood up fully again, turning around and walking over to Zim and handing him the cape.

"Thank you Diblet." The Irken said as he put it on. "Now then, you may remain in here and rest until Zim needs you again." Dib was surprised. He wasn't gonna be thrown into a closet or something and forced to sleep on the hard floor? ...Ok. Dib just kept his mouth shut and nodded, deciding not to say anything to make him change his mind. "Don't touch Zim's computer while I'm gone and we won't have any problems, Diblet." He said before he left with Skooge, leaving the human in his room.

Zim didn't have to worry about that. Dib just wanted to lay down and relax a little. Maybe try to tend to his burn. He sat down on the bed and removed his boots, just out of common respect. He then looked down to his coat and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small first aid kit that he had gotten into the habit of carrying around with him. He took out a small tube or burn cream and began to gently rub it on his brand, making himself hiss in pain. God it hurt so, so much!

After a couple hours, Zim returned and sighed before taking off his cape. He saw Dib was laying flat on his back on the bed, his hands behind his head as a pillow as he slept soundly. He was in a very deep sleep. Zim sighed and smiled a little before putting away his cape and going over to Dib. He examined the brand, seeing that Dib tried to treat it. He decided to help the brand heal better while the human was asleep using a device from his PAK, so he didn't have to worry about the brand getting infected, but it scarred beautifully.

Zim then gazed down at Dib and brushed his hair out of his face. Dib shifted a little in his sleep and sighed from the motion, his lips parting slightly as he continued to sleep. Zim blushed a little as he watched Dib. He glanced around a little before slowly leaning down to him. "Zim missed you..." He purred softly, stealing a quick but gentle kiss before getting up and getting on his computer to do some work.

Dib was only half asleep though, so he felt the kiss, but he did smile a little and continued to sleep and subconsciously spoke. "I...missed you too..." Dib muttered sleepily, unknowingly telling the truth. He did miss Zim a lot. Despite being enemies, Zim was pretty much the only friend that Dib had. So, being here now wasn't too bad for Dib, which is why he was taking it better than most newly captured slaves.

Zim blushed a little when Dib said that and smiled a little, knowing he was still asleep. after doing some work, Zim retired to bed and laid next to Dib, pulling the blanket over them before falling asleep. Later on through the night though, Dib had gently pulled Zim close into his arms, sleeping peacefully with him there. He was content. This had to be the best nights sleep he's had in a had curled into his embrace in his sleep and purred contently sleeping extremely well also.

Dib woke up the next morning and yawned, looking down to Zim with a start and blushing brightly. Why was Zim cuddled up to him like that? He thought for a few moments and sighed. He must've done it the night before when he was still asleep. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. He gently pet Zims head and smiled a little. The Irken leader was kinda cute like this. He really was. Zim purred more at the petting and cuddled into Dib more, muttering something along the lines of, "so warm." In his sleep.

Dib smiled and chuckled, gently petting Zim's head some more before he sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Zim slept for a little longer before finally starting to wake up. "hmmmm... What time is it..?" He mumbled as he sat up, revealing that he had changed into some silk pj pants and nothing else before he had came to bed last night. Did didn't mind though. He looked up to Zim and then checked his watch. "It's about 10:30." He said.

Zim's eyes widened, awake now. "Ahhh shit... Only half an hour..." He sighed before standing. "Diblet, get Zim's clothes laid out on the bed from the closet while Zim is cleansing. Then get us some breakfast." He then went to the bathroom and shut the door. Dib sighed and nodded, remembering that he was his slave. He got up, got Zims cloths laid out for him, and then went to go get food for themselves.

By the time Dib got back, Zim was already out and half dressed. "good Diblet. Zim will have to remember to treat you later." He said as he fastened his chest piece on. "Treat?" Dib asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Slaves get treats?" "Yes, or I guess more accurately, give you a gift of some sort." Zim said as he finished dressing and took his food from Dib. Dib thought for a moment. Well...This was better than expected. He shrugged and then set his food down on the desk, being careful not to spill anything.

Zim ate quickly before looking at the clock, smiling when he saw that he had time to make it to the main control room so he could do his work for the day. "Alright Diblet, I'm off. You may wander the ship if you wish, but keep an ear out. I'll call you when I need you." He said as he started heading for the door. "oh... And start thinking of a gift you would like... Aside from freedom of course." He then left Dib alone in the room. Dib sighed and thought for a moment. What would be a good gift. While Dib was thinking, he happened to look down at his pectoral, seeing the Irken brand had healed and scarred over. " _How did that happen?_ "

Zim got to the Massive's control room on time and went about his business, checking in on invaders progress and what not, but it was mostly paperwork he had to deal with. He sighed as he looked through them. Who knew the tallest had to deal with so much of this stuff like this. Dib just spent his day in Zims room, laying about lazily. He loved laying in his bed, it was very comfortable. He would have fallen asleep around lunch time if Zim hadn't contacted him for food.

Dib grumbled and got out of the bed, putting on his boots and making his way through the ship. He didn't notice the Irkens he passed by staring at him, both male and female, some in awe at how tall the human was and some blushing as they looked him up and down. Dib certainly was an eye catcher now, human or not. He made his way into the mess hall of the ship and ordered Zims favorite meal.

Once it was brought out he turned and was about to walk out when he noticed two familiar Irkens. Red and Purple. It's been a long time since he had seen them. They were now wearing high grade Irken military uniforms, showing their ranking. Purple happened to glance over before looking full on at Dib, his eyes widening. "Dib human. Is that really you?" Purple asked, surprised at his height.

Dib smiled and nodded. "Yeah...It's been a while Purple." He said as he turned, revealing the Irken brand that slaves wore. "Ahhh... So Zim Did make you his slave. That would explain why he ordered us to pull back our forces." Red said as he crossed his arms. Dib nodded. "Well, I guess you can't really complain. You get to trade with Earth now. Remember when I had shown you how to make s'mores over the monitor when I was a kid?" He asked with a chuckle.

Red and Purple looked like their mouths were about to start watering. "Yes s'mores! I love those!" Purples said happily with an adorable smile, making Red chuckle. "Heh well that's good." Red said with a chuckle. "Well, you'd better get back to your master before he gets impatient. Well have to catch up some time." Dib smiled and nodded before he turned and made his way into the control room.

He had arrived just in time too. Dib set Zims food down on the desk he was working at and looked to him. "Foods here." He said. "Took you long enough..." He sighed, he sounded more tired than angry or irritated though, which seemed to be a good sign. "Sorry. There was a line." Dib said as he looked to him curiously. "Tired?" Zim sighed and nodded before taking a drink. "Zim hates paper work..." the Irken leader sighed out.

Dib nodded. "I feel your pain." He said with a chuckle. When he was in collage he had worked for a company that specialized in making trap camera's and other outdoor, hunting gear. He had to do mountains upon mountains of paper work for it, so he understood Zim's frustration. Zim sighed and leaned back before starting to eat. "So... did you think of a gift yet or are you still deciding?" He asked between bites.

Dib thought for a moment and smiled. "How about a sketch book and some pencils?" He asked. "When I get bored from waiting around, I like to draw sometimes. Maybe I could draw you something?" Zim's antennas perked up at that and thought for a moment. "if that is what you wish Diblet..." he said finally. "Zim shall make it happen. you have my word."

Dib nodded and then smiled gratefully. "So, do you need me to do anything else?" He asked. "No, you are dismissed." Zim said before taking another bite of food. Dib nodded and then turned, leaving the control room, but as soon as he did, Zim could see an Irken woman through the doorway. She was about half of Dibs height. She came up to his waist. She walked over to him and purred, her antennas twitching as she looked to him. She was obviously blushing brightly as she looked to the handsome human. She pulled Dib aside out of the way of the control room and began to speak with him, shifting her weight a little as they spoke.

Zim's antenna twitches irritably. " _Who dares try to whisk away my slave?_ " he thought to himself before getting up and hovering over to the door to peek out at them, trying to listen to what they were saying. "S-So... um... You're Dib?" asked the short Irken female, getting Dib to nod. "I am. You've heard about me?" He asked, a small smile in his voice. The female Irken shivered a little at the smooth sound of his voice and smiled, purring as she looked to him and nodded.

"Y-yeah~" She purred. "Tallest Zim has told us all about you... I... I always... sort of... um... well..." She tried, but she was too shy to say anything more. "You sort of what?" Dib asked as he knelt down before the little irken, making her blush more and smile shyly. "W-well... I... um... I've always had a.. um... s-small crush on you~" She purred softly. "I... I didn't know you would be this handsome though~ So tall~"

Dib blushed a little and smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, thank you... I'm honestly shocked to hear you say that." He said with a smile as he gently took her hand. "W-why?" She asked as she looked to Dib with wide eyes, blushing brighter. "Well... I guess I've just never been one that people would pay attention too... So, thank you." Dib said with a gentle, charming smile before he gently kissed the back of her hand, making her blush brightly and squeal like a fangirl.

Zim growled quietly. Why did this piss him off so much?! He then floated over to them, clearing his throat to get their attention, the little female Irken paling when she saw him. "Do you have some form of business with MY slave?" He asked, anger lacing his voice. Dib looked between the two, sensing that Zim was about to get violent with the female, and stood up, standing between them.

"Look... Zim... if you're gonna punish anyone, punish me. She didn't do anything other than just talk to me." He said gently, trying not to piss the Irken leader off more than he already was. Despite being a slave he would still protect those around him that were innocent. Dib tried to use his height to his advantage, making Zim feel a little smaller as he stood up tall. Zim glared up at Dib, not backing down. "She _should_ be at her post... Dib _slave_." He hissed, making the the little Irken shiver behind Dib from the sound, knowing that she had upset him.

"Just as you should be." Dib countered, making a very good statement. Zim growled before clicking his tongue, speaking in his harsh native language to the smaller. " _Leave us... before Zim gets really angry..._ " the little Irken quickly bowed and left the two alone. "You are _MINE_ , Dib slave... don't ever forget that." Zim said to Dib as he ran a claw over the human's new scar where his name was. "Now leave Zim be so he can work." The Irken made his way back to the control room, others antennas pressing against their skulls, sensing their leader's anger.

Dib growled and sighed, turning around and making his way back to Zims room. He didn't really care what Zim did to him, he had suffered quite a bit at his hands when he was on earth as an invader. After all, Zim had switched his lungs out with a cow tin before, trying to make himself seem more normal. How that stupid plan worked and how he was able to get his lungs back afterwords he didn't know. He sighed and laid down in the bed, closing his eyes before slowly falling asleep.

After a few hours, Zim came into the room, still a little irritated from before. He looked down at Dib before dropping the sketch book he had gotten for him on his face. Dib jumped awake from the sudden hit to his face and sat up, looking at the sketch book. "H-huh?" He asked as he looked it over. "I thought you would take back your promise from how mad you were earlier."

"Zim always keeps his word... but Zim _is_ still mad..." He said before revealing that he had a whip with him. "Are you still sure you want to take her punishment? It's ten lashes..." "... Fine, go ahead." Dib said as he shrugged, sitting up and turning his back to Zim. Zim sighed before pulling up a holo-panel and pressing some buttons.

Some metal appendages came out from the roof and grabbed Dibs arms, making him stand up from the bed. Once he was standing, an extra set of cuffs that clasped around his ankles, making him stand still. Zim then came around and stuffed some cloth into Dibs mouth so he wouldn't accidentally bite his tongue. "Remember, you asked for this..." Zim hissed before going back behind Dib.

He then began lashing. He was erratic in the way he did it, he would go from giving him one lash after another to lashing him, waiting for it to sting, before lashing again. Dib shivered and groaned around the cloth, blushing at the lashings. They hurt like hell... but... it kinda turned him on a little at the same time. When they were all done, Dib was bright red and panting a little, spitting the cloth out of his mouth. He didn't mind that his back was beginning to welt and bleed a little. It was actually just starting to feel good.

Zim sighed, blushing a little as well, both from exerting that much energy to do that and from the noises Dib was making. He almost wondered if Dib had enjoyed it in some way. "So... Has Dib slave learned his place?" He asked between breaths as he regained his composure. Dib shivered and sighed, deciding to take a chance. "I-I don't know... can we go again?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder and grinned at Zim... almost... in a seductively charming way.

Zim's eyes widened a little as he blushed harder from Dibs sexy grin. "... Fine... I guess Zim is going to have to keep going till you've learned your place." He said darkly, a smirk of his own spreading over his face, before suddenly lashing him again, not even bothering to put the cloth back into his mouth. He wanted to hear him scream, with pleasure or pain, he didn't care.

"A-AH! N-nngh~" Dib groaned, trembling at the wonderfully painful feeling. Zim kept lashing him over and over, continuing his erratic pace and occasionally stopping to ask if he's had enough yet or catch his breath. Dib panted and shivered, groaning as he tried to hide his growing erection, his back now covered in cuts, scars, and bruises from the many lashings. He panted and looked back to Zim, his face bright red, his eyes begging him to come closer.

Zim panted softly before noticing the look on Dibs face. He smirked a little and walked over to the battered human. "Finally had enough, Dib slave?" He asked as he took Dibs chin with one hand, his other running over his wounded back, letting his claws get bloody. Dib smiled and chuckled, leaning in close and pressing his lips against Zims in a gentle kiss, making the Irken's eyes widen. He pulled back a little and gave Zim a seductive grin. "Missed you too Zim..." He said, referring to the night before.

Zim blushed hard from the kiss and sighed a little before sighing and letting Dibs face go, bringing the holo-panel up again, releasing the human and letting him lean on him. "... Sorry..." Zim finally sighed out. Dib smiled to Zim and chuckled, gently kissing his neck. "Why? I'm the one that egged you on." He said as he looked up to him.

"... The punishment was ten... I probably gave you five times that..." Zim said as he helped Dib to the bed and sat him down before getting behind him and starting to treat his back, still blushing hard. Dib smiled and chuckled. "It's alright. Like I said, I egged you on. It-It's embarrassing to say, but... I've become a bit of a Masochist over the years... So..." He said honestly, still covering his large erection.

"... Ma-masochist? Zim isn't familiar with that term." the alien said, not noticing the bulge in Dibs pants as he continued to treat his back. "It's a human term meaning... that... pain sexually stimulates you..." Zim froze a little and blushed as he looked up at Dib. "Really? ...Interesting..." he said thoughtfully. "... Is Zim a Masochist too then?" "Um... No, unless you like being in pain..." Dib said before chuckling a little. "You definitely like causing pain though. That makes you a Sadist." "Ahhh... Zim understands now..." The Irken said as he continued to treat the humans back.

Dib nodded. "Sorry again by the way... I egged you on... I couldn't help it... After the first 8 lashes, it was really starting to feel good..." He said with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "... It's fine... Zim did enjoy listening to you..." Zim admitted as he blushed a little, finishing treating his humans back. Dib smiled and chuckled, turning around and gently holding Zim close. "Is that so?" He asked with a smile as he began to lean in closer to him.

Zim blushed a little and leaned back slightly, nodding a little as he did. Dib smiled a little more as he let his hand lower a little bit before stopping to the middle of the back, just below his PAK. He gently began to rub and massage that area, hoping to make Zim feel good. Zim purred softly at the feeling as his antennas flicked a little, still blushing from Dibs close proximity.

Dib practically purred as well, as well as a human could anyway, and gently continued to rub Zims back. "so... Diblet isn't mad at Zim?" Zim finally asked softly as he started leaning towards Dib a little. Dib smiled and shook his head. "Not at all..." He said as he leaned in closer as well. Zim purred softly as he let Dib hold him in his arms and closed his eyes, his lips parting slightly, silently inviting Dib.

Dib blushed a little more and sighed, leaning in closer and kissing his lips gently, wrapping both arms around him as he did so. Zim shivered a little and wrapped his arms around Dib as well, enjoying this moment with him. Dib moaned into the kiss a little and sighed, kissing him again and again as he held him close. Each kiss was even more sweet and gentle each and every time.

Zim moaned softly as well while they kissed. It felt so good to have his lips against his own. "... C-can Zim... Confess something..?" He asked once they finally parted. "Yes...W-What is it?" He asked as he looked to his alien, gently petting his head and back. "...Zim got mad at the female for not only not being at her station... but... because she was trying to get her filthy hands on you..." He admitted before looking up at Dib sternly. "You are mine! No one else can have you."

Dib smiled and chuckled. "I thought so..." He chuckled, kissing his loves lips again sweetly. Zim purred softly at the kiss and cuddled against Dib before pausing, feeling something pressing against him when he had scooted more into his lap. "... Diblet..?" Dib blushed and moaned a little from the pressure. "S-sorry..." he said softly. Zim looked down at dibs bulge and blushed. "... How long have you been like this?" he asked before looking back up at him.

"Since the 13th lashing I think." Dib admitted, his blush growing brighter. Zim blushed and looked up at Dib. "... W-would Diblet like more gentle touches from Zim now?" Dib blushed from the question as he looked to Zim. "What do you mean?" He asked as he gently pet his head and back. "... This..." Zim said softly before reaching down and touching Dibs bulge gently.

Dib blushed brighter and moaned, shivering a little before smiling at Zim. "Are you sure you w-want to do something like this... with your 'slave'?" He asked as he kissed his cheek. Zim purred softly at Dibs words. "Zim isn't the first tallest to do this with a slave..." He said as he continued to touch Dib gently. "Besides, if no one likes it, they can kiss Zim's ass... Not like they can do anything about it anyway."

Dib shivered and purred, certainly not minding Zim's words. "Mmm~" he moaned softly at the gentle rubs. Zim kissed Dibs neck as he continued to fondle him and undid his pants so he could touch him directly. Dib shivered and smiled at the feeling. "Eager huh?" He asked with a purr as he leaned in and gently kissed Zims neck in return.

Zim blushed and nodded as he continued to stroke Dibs hard member. Said human moaned and purred, sighing as he lowered his hands, letting them slide up the skirt of Zim's uniform and gently grip his rear. Zim shivered at the grip and gazed up at Dib. "How much did you miss Zim?" He asked suddenly. Dib smiled. "How much did you miss me?" He answered, wanting Zim to answer his own question first. "I've been seeing the way you've been looking at me..." He said as he rubbed his "masters" rear. "...Enough to be sad without you..." Zim purred softly as he enjoyed the rubbing.

Dib smiled and purred before he kissed his loves lips sweetly and laid down, gently squeezing Zim's ass cheeks. "Me too..." He said before he kissed his lips again. Zim purred at Dibs answer and stroked him faster, feeling his member throb in his hand. Dib shivered and moaned in pleasure from the feeling, sighing before he gently spanked Zim's rear, earning a gasp from him. He then rolled them over so he could start to remove Zim's cloths.

Dib smiled more, rubbing Zims ass and spanking it again once he had stripped Zim bare. He sighed and leaned back, reaching down and removing the rest of his own cloths. Zim blushed as Dib stripped, suddenly feeling a little self conscious. Dib was so handsome, he could hardly compare in muscle mass. Dib looked to Zim and smiled, leaning over to him and kissing his lips lovingly. "No need to be shy, "Master"~~~" He purred out as he began to gently kiss his way down Zim's body.

Zim purred and moaned from the gentle kisses and ran his hands through his hair, encouraging him to keep going. Dib smiled and sighed, kissing Zim's belly before he licked down lower and saw Zim's entrance. "Uh... Zim... This might be a dumb question... but... can you... get pregnant?" Dib asked as he looked up to his love. Zim flinched a little at the question and looked down at Dib before nodding a little. "Yes... Irken males have both male and female genitalia... Is that a deal breaker?" He asked as he glanced away.

"No... just as a note of whether to pull out of you later or not." Dib said before he gently licked the lips of Zim's entrance. Zim gasped and shivered hard as Dib licked him there, his own member staring to peek out with interest. Dib purred at the sight and smiled, licking the tip of Zim's member with a small purr. "Nngh... D-don't... Ahhh!" Zim moaned, his body betraying him as he shivered with pleasure, his member getting harder.

Dib smiled and clamped his lips around the tip of Zim's member, gently licking and sucking more, trying to get it to come out more. Zim gasped and shivered hard at the feeling and ran his claws through his humans hair. "Feel good?" Dib asked with a chuckle as he licked up what there was of Zims shaft at the moment. Zim shivered and nodded as he tried to hide his blushing face with his hands. Soon enough, his member finally came out fully, throbbing from the attention it was receiving.

Dib smiled and gently took Zim's member into his hand, pumping it as he leaned down and licked at his loves now tighter entrance, now that he was fully erect. He waned to make Zim beg for him. Zim moaned out Dibs name as he squirmed with pleasure, wanting more of that delicious friction that his human was giving him. Dib shivered at the sounds that Zim was making. God, it was like music to his ears. He sighed and slid his tongue into Zims entrance. He wanted to try to stimulate him more.

Zim gasped and wrapped his legs around his human, shuddering and moaning in delight from the feeling. "Dib! Ahhh! Yes!" He moaned out as he looked down at him. Dib smiled and chuckled, licking at Zim's entrance again as he continued to pump his member, making Zim whimper with pleasure a little and grip Dibs hair, tugging on it a little as he did. "Ahhh! I-I'm gonna cum... Ahhh!" He managed to moan out between gasps of pleasure.

Dib groaned and sighed pleasurably, smiling a little as he removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. He then took Zim's member into his mouth and purred, taking all of Zim into his mouth before sucking up to the tip. Zim shuddered and bit his lip as Dib did that, moaning out for more from him. He felt so close to climax, he thought he was going to explode.

Dib continued to suck Zim off and finger him, wanting to make Zim scream for him. The slave was now the master for this moment in time, and the master was the slave to Dibs love. He wanted Zim to crave it, to want it more of his touches, to need him. Eventually, Zim certainly did scream with pleasure once he couldn't hold on anymore, crying out Dibs name as he came hard.

Dib shivered and moaned around Zim's member, swallowing down everything that Zim had to offer him. He pulled back and sighed once he was done, shivering as he looked up to his alien lover. He smiled and leaned upwards, kissing Zim's lips sweetly before he sat back and began to stroke his own throbbing hard member. He wanted Zim so badly.

Zim panted softly, letting his legs stay spread open, to tired to close them. "D-Diblet..." Zim managed to purr out. Dib smiled and leaned over him, kissing his loves lips sweetly before holding him close. "Do you want more?" He asked before he nuzzled into his neck sweetly. "y-yes... Please..." Zim moaned softly as he leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck for him.

Dib smiled and kissed Zims neck, holding him closer before he gently bit his neck and eased his hard member into Zims entrance, moaning in pleasure as he took him. Zim gasped and moaned as Dib entered him. It hurt a little at first since Dib was his first, but soon his own member was throbbing back to life from the wonderful feeling. "Ahhh! Yes Diblet!" he purred out. Dib shivered and moaned, smiling down to Zim as he held him closer. "Z-Zim! Yes~" He moaned, gently speeding up his thrusts.

Zim cried out with pleasure and clung to Dib. "Yes! More Diblet! Please!" Dib moaned and smirked, biting Zim's neck before he thrust in harder and faster, lifting Zim's legs and spreading them wider. Zim couldn't hold back his voice as Dib took him, clawing at his back as he did. At this point, he didn't care if anyone heard him.

"A-Ah yes! Z-zim! S-so tight~" Dib purred as he thrust harder into Zim. "Ahhh! Y-yes Diblet! So good! Ahhh! Pleasure your master more!" Zim cried out, not realizing that Red and Purple were outside, listening in on them, both of them blushing from the sounds. Neither of them had ever thought that Zim would do such a thing with anyone, let alone Dib...but...it was kind of hot to listen to.

Dib moaned and grunted, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could now. He was getting so close. "I-In or out Z-Zim?" He asked with a moan as he kissed his loves lips. "Ahhh! Z-Zim doesn't care... Just... Ahhh! More Diblet!" Zim moaned out incoherently. Red and Purple discovered that the door was unlocked and decided it couldn't hurt to peek at them.

Dib groaned and moaned out in pleasure, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could, giving his master what he wanted. The sight that the two former leaders were watching blew their minds. Dib was like an animal as he took Zim, and the new tallest was just taking it and crying out like he was a bitch in heat. It was rough but passionate sex that the two were watching. It made it harder for them to keep themselves... "composed."

Zim arched his back and cried out with pleasure. "Yes Diblet! Yes! Ahhh! Oh Irk... I'm gonna cum! Ahhh!" He panted, trying to hold his orgasm back. "A-Ahhh! C-Cum for me Zim! I-I want to hear you scream~" Dib moaned, purring out the last part before he bit into Zim's neck and roughly continued to make love to Zim. That bite did it for Zim. He gladly screamed out his pleasure as he came hard, his cum getting on their bellies as his insides squeezed Dib hard, the former tallests blushing from the pleasured scream.

Dib blushed brightly and cried out, trying to hold back but he couldn't. He pulled out, but he accidentally came a little inside of Zim before spilling the rest of his seed out onto Zim's belly and the bed. He trembled and moaned as he held Zim close. "M-mmm~" He purred out as he looked to Zim. "H-How was that?" He asked as he panted, looking to Zim with an almost loving smile.

Zim panted hard and shivered as he started coming down from his intense high. "Ahhh... A-Amazing Diblet..." He purred out tiredly as he gazed up at Dib. Said human smiled and purred a little as he leaned down and kissed Zim's lips sweetly. "I accidentally came inside you a little. I'm sorry. If you get pregnant I'll take full responsibility." He said as he nuzzled him.

Zim chuckled a little against Dibs lips. "Good... You'd better... You'll have to become another tallest to do that." Zim purred out. "Getting the current leader pregnant is the only way a non-Irken can become a tallest." "Well, I am taller than you." Dib said with a wink. "Yes, but since Zim would be bearing you're smeet, I would get to rule by your side..." Zim purred before licking the tip of his nose with his segmented tongue.

Dib blushed and smiled, chuckling at the lick before he leaned up and licked Zims antenna sweetly in return, making him gasp and moan, his antenna flinching back. "I think I can work with that." He said with a sweet smile and sighed, holding his love close and nuzzling into his neck sweetly. "I love you..." He sighed as he held the Irken close.

Zim blushed hard and held Dib as well. "... Zim loves you too, Diblet..." He purred back. The previous tallest had already left them alone, leaving for their own room, wanting to catch up on some intimacy with each other as well. They had almost forgotten what it was like. Dib smiled and nuzzled into his loves neck sweetly. He really did love him. More than Zim would ever know. Zim cuddled against Dib kissed his neck and chest gently before finally falling asleep with Dib.

Soon the next day came and Zim awoke first. He got up and stretched before finding Dibs shirt, throwing it on and going to the bathroom to relieve himself. Dib slept for a few more minutes before he woke up, feeling Zim was no longer in the bed with him. He sat up in the bed and yawned, looking up just in time to see Zim walking out of the bathroom with his shirt on. Dib blushed at the sight and purred. "Morning cutie~" he said with a small smirk.

Zim mumbled out a "Mornin'" to Dib as he rubbed one of his eyes. It turns out that Dibs shirt was so big that it revealed one of his shoulders as I hung in his small frame. Dib smiled and chuckled as he got out of bed, going over to hold his love close and kiss his lips sweetly. "Sleep well?" He asked with a purr. "Mmmhmmm..." Zim purred before kissing Dib back gently. "Zim loves you, Diblet..." Dib smiled and purred when he said that, kissing his loves lips again as he held him close. "I love you too Zim..." He said with a loving smile.

"Mmmmm... Shall we get ready and get ourselves breakfast?" Zim purred out to him. Dib smiled and nodded. "Sounds good~" He said before gently kissing his loves neck sweetly. Zim smiled and took Dibs hand before leading him into the shower. "let's get cleaned up then..." he said, rather suggestively. Dib smiled and kissed Zims cheek sweetly as they made their way into the shower. He was actually glad that this all happened. It wasn't so bad, and now he had realized that his enemy was the love of his life...Not bad for a first week on the ship.

Zim was happy as well. He never thought that they'd end up together like this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Zim got the shower going before taking off Dibs shirt and then dragging the human in with him. Dib smiled and kissed Zims lips as they entered the shower. He gently held him close and kissed him more as he grabbed some soap and began to scrub down his loves body.

Zim purred into the kisses from the pampering. He could definitely get used to this. Once Dib was done, he began too scrub him down as well, enjoying the feeling of his muscles. Dib smiled and sighed, gently petting his loves head as he cleaned him. It felt nice to be pampered a little as well He sighed as he looked to Zim, gently caressing his cheek. "I love you..." He smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Zim loves you as well..." The Irken purred back before leaning up to kiss him, having to stand up on his tip toes to do so. "ugh... Why do you humans have to be so tall?" Dib smiled and chuckled. "The gravity I guess... and the drugs they put into animals before butchering and letting us eat them." He chuckled as he kissed his loves lips back sweetly. "I did a little research. Turns out your planet has a higher level of gravity than Earth does." He nuzzled Zim, kissing his cheek in return. Zim purred softly and nodded. "I suppose so..." he said softly.

Dib smiled and chuckled as he kissed his loves lips sweetly. "I love you...my cutie~" He purred, leaning in and kissing his loves neck sweetly. Zim purred at the attention he was getting and nuzzled Dib. "I love you too..." He said as he held Dib, letting the warm cleansing gel run over them. "And Zim isn't cute... he's menacing..." Dib smiled and chuckled as he hugged his love close.

Dib then kissed Zim's neck once again as he reached down to touch his entrance, trying to entice his member to come out. Zim shuddered at the feeling and moaned, happily grinding into his hand. "Diblet... yes..." he purred out as his member slowly slipped out into the open and pressed against Dib's palm. Dib smiled and stroked him gently, leaning up a little to kiss his antennas gently, making the little alien shudder.

"D-Dib... Ahhh!" Zim moaned out as he practically melted into Dibs arms from the amazing feeling. "M-more... Give Zim more..." Dib happily gave his "master" what he wanted and started stroking him faster, his other hand reaching down to finger his entrance as well, making Zim gasp loudly. "Yes! Yes! Diblet!" Zim panted out, feeling his climax approaching already. The warm cleansing gel wasn't helping his situation either but he couldn't help it.

"D-Dib! Yes! Zim's gonna-! AHHH!" He said before crying out in pleasure as he came. Dib practically purred with delight from the wonderful sounds that the Irken was making. "Sorry Zim... but I still think you're cute." he said with a small chuckle before kissing one of his antennas. "Sh-Shut up..." Zim purred softly as he relaxed against Dib. "You've made a mess slave... clean it up..." "heh... As you wish... "master." " Dib purred before kissing his antenna again.

After they were cleaned up and dried off, they both got dressed and then made their way out to the mess hall to get some breakfast. Dib looked to his love and smiled, gently kissing his head as they walked into the mess hall, hand in hand as they made their way over to the line for the food. Zim blushed a little but didn't mind. They were getting looks, but he didn't care. They could gawk all they wanted for all he cared. Not like they could do or say anything anyway.

Dib smiled and kissed his loves cheek sweetly. Soon, they had gotten their food and went back into the bedroom, eating their food together in peace. Zim leaned on Dib as he ate happily, but soon after they were done, Zim was needed at the main control room. "Ugh... Come Diblet. You shall accompany Zim today." He sighed as he got up and stretched.

Dib nodded and smiled as he followed Zim. Zim smiled, he didn't want to let Dib out of his sight or reach. Once they got there, Zim had Dib sit in his chair before sitting in his lap and sighing happily, making the other Irkens look at his questionably. "Ahhh... A throne fit for the tallest." He sighed before starting his work. He mostly just had to check on invaders progress today.

Dib couldn't help but laugh at that. He covered his slightly blushing face and shook his head before he gently held his love close and watched as he worked. Zim, for once, happily did his work. Everyone was surprised, they haven't seen him in such a good mood since before he came back from earth. Dib smiled as he watched his love. He gently pet his side and back and sighed, sitting up a little straighter as he held him in his arms.

Soon, Zim was down to what little paperwork he had to do that day. The way he was sitting in Dibs lap during that time was pressing his rear into the humans crotch as he leaned over his desk, writing things down. Dib was blushing, groaning softly as he sighed and covered his face, trying to keep from dragging Zim back to the bedroom and taking him as he did the night before.

Zim smiled a little, knowing that he was teasing Dib, the bulge he was sitting on certainly proved it. He couldn't help but want to tease him more by wiggling his hips a little, making it look like to others that he was just trying to get a little more comfortable. Dib blushed brighter and bit his lip, sighing as he rubbed Zim's back, leaning over Zim and setting his chin on his shoulder. "Careful... "master"..." He whispered, a seductive smile on his face. "Or I'm gonna drag you to the bedroom the first chance I get."

Zim chuckled softly and reached back to play with Dibs hair. "Maybe that's what your master wants..." He purred quietly before pressing back against him a little. Dib shivered a little and sighed, purring as he kissed Zims neck. "How much more do you have to do..?" He asked, not wanting to wait too long. "Just these two papers..." Zim purred as he continued his work, a teasing smile on his face.

Dib smiled and chuckled. "This is going to be a long ten minutes then." He said before kissing his loves neck again and wrapping his arms around his loves waist and holding him close. Zim purred and wiggled one more time before continuing his work. Dib shivered and sighed from the movement, hugging his love closer and kissing the back of his neck before he sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Finally, after a few minuets passed, Zim finally finished and sighed. "Done Diblet." He said before looking back at him, smirking as he whispered to him. "Take Zim to bed..." Dib wasted no time. He quickly stood up, holding Zim in his arms bridle style before he hurried as fast as he could back to _their_ bedroom. Everyone looked at them funny when Dib did that, but Zim didn't care. He chuckled happily as he held onto his love and played with his hair.

Soon, they had arrived to their bedroom and Dib closed the door behind them. He carried Zim to the bed and laid him down before crawling over him almost like a predator cornering his prey, kissing his lips lovingly once he was close enough. Zim purred into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dib. He couldn't get enough of his sweet kisses.

Dib smiled and purred, kissing Zim again and again as he held him closer in his arms. "I love you, Diblet..." Zim purred between kisses. "I love you too Zim~" Dib purred right back. Zim shivered and gazed up at Dib. "... Make me scream..." Dib grinned and chuckled at the order, smirking down to his love. "Oh you shouldn't have said that~" He purred before he leaned down and nipped at Zims neck, slowly removing their cloths and pinning Zim to the bed.

Zim moaned at the nip and helped Dib remove their clothes before being pinned to the bed. "and why is that, Dib love?" He asked playfully. Dib grinned and chuckled at the new nick name, kissing Zim with a searing passion. "Because I'll make the entire ship hear you~" He purred before he sat up and let go of Zims hands. He then spread his loves legs and pinned them up to his chest. He then leaned down and licked at Zims entrance, thrusting his tongue as deep inside of him as he could.

Zim shivered and moaned as Dib started eating him out. "Mmmmm... I-I'll take that as a challenge..." He moaned playfully. "What do you want if I fail~?" Dib asked with a purr before he gently nipped at the lips of his loves entrance. Zim shivered and stifled a moan. "Heh... Well... Zim's not sure... You already like being whipped... What else could Zim do to you..?" Zim asked, trying to think of something.

"To make me feel good or make my scream in pain?" Dib asked as he looked up at his love. "... A little of both..." Zim purred. Dib thought for a moment and chuckled. "Well, being tied to the bed is one thing... Hm... How about hot wax?" He asked with a chuckle. Zim purred at the idea. "I like it... Yes... That's what Zim wants if you fail..." He said as he gazed at Dib. "Now what does Diblet want if he succeeds?"

"Hm... I get to see you dressed in a maid outfit... tied to the ceiling like when I was whipped, but instead of being whipped I get to screw your brains out~" Dib purred, nipping his loves rear gently. Zim gasped at the nip and blushed at the specific request before looking down at Dib. "That's... awfully specific..." he purred softly. "but fine... If you can get me to scream loud enough for the _whole_ ship to hear me, then that will be your reward."

Dib chuckled and smiled. He was already hard. He leaned over his love and kissed his lips with a searing passion. "Deal..." he said before suddenly thrusting into Zim hard and fast. Zim moaned with pleasure as Dib entered him, making him shiver hard as he tried to hold back his voice. He wasn't going to let himself lose. He gasped and moaned again. Well... easily anyway.

Dib shivered and sighed, thrusting into his love hard and fast as he kept his loves knees pinned to his shoulders, able to go father into him. He sighed and reached back, spanking his loves rear hard and leaving a bright green hand print on his ass. "Ahhh! D-Diblet! Y-yes!" Zim moaned out, loudly, but not loud enough to reach further than the walls of the room.

Dib groaned and sighed, leaning in and kissing his loves neck before biting down on it hard, pounding into his love now. Zim continued to cry out with pleasure, but it still wasn't loud enough to be heard through the whole ship. Dib sighed and looked down, seeing his loves member squeezing through his opening and against Dibs member. He shivered at the feeling and grinned, reaching down with one hand to tease the tip of it as if it was a clit.

Zim gasped and shuddered before biting his lip a little, trying really hard not to scream. Dib blushed brightly and moaned, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could. "No cheating now~" He purred before licking his thumb and lowering it to rub the tip of his loves member. "Ahhh! Z-Zim isn't- Ahhh! Ch-cheating..." Zim manages to moan out before crying out a little louder.

"Yes you are~" Dib said teasingly as he continued to play with Zim's slowly growing member. "You're holding in your screams~" He purred. "W-well... Zim is trying to win... Ahhh!" Zim gasped out pleasurably, feeling like he was going to cum soon. Dib moaned and sighed, spanking his loves ass hard as he continued to rub at the tip of his member. "A-Aaahhh~ Zim~" He purred with pleasure.

Zim cried out loudly, finally getting louder. Soon he was finally loud enough so Irkens could hear him a good few rooms away. Dib smirked and moaned as he took Zim. He loved him so so much. He sighed and nuzzled is cheek sweetly, hugging him close. "Z-Zim! F-Fuck... I-I'm gonna cum!" Dib cried, lifting his loves rear higher and thrusting deeper into him.

Zim gasped when Dib hits his sweet spot particularly hard before finally screaming out his pleasure, making all the Irkens on the ship flinch from the sudden nose. Dib trembled and moaned in pleasure, clinging to his love as he hit that spot again and again. He wanted to make him scream. "YES DIBLET! YES! AHHH!" Zim screamed out pleasurably before finally cumming hard, his insides twitching and squeezing around Dib hard.

Dib gasped in pleasure at the feeling and cried out Zims name, cumming hard inside of him. "O-OH YES!" Dib moaned, trembling as he held Zim in his arms. Zim screamed with pleasure again as Dib came inside him, enjoying the feeling before shivering hard. "Ahhh... Diblet..." He purred out, his legs feeling like noodles. Dib shivered and sighed as he let Zim set his legs down and held him close. "Z-Zim...I...I love you~" He purred out.

"I love you too..." Zim panted back to Dib as he hugged him. Irkens would have been at Zim's door, asking why he was screaming if it weren't for Red and Purple driving them off, telling them it was nothing to worry about since they knew exactly what was going on between the two. Dib could hear the conversations outside. "Looks like I win..." He chuckled softly.

Zim blushed and gazed up at Dib. "I guess so..." He purred, making a mental note that he needed to thank the previous tallest for keeping the other Irkens from barging into their room. Dib chuckled and smiled. "Tomorrow night... Maid costume for you... "Master"~" He purred, kissing his alien's lips sweetly. Zim purred and kissed Dib back. "Fine Diblet... a deal's a deal..." he purred before looking down at himself. "heh... Now Zim really is going to be pregnant... If we're compatible that is..."

Dib panted and sighed, smiling as he looked to his love. "I don't mind either way..." He sighed, panting as he nuzzled his love sweetly. Zim purred softly and cuddled against Dib more, loving his warmth. "Good... I love you..." He sighed sleepily. "I love you too Zim~" Dib purred back as he held him close and gently pet his head. Zim purred softly before falling asleep with his human.

Soon the next day came and once again, Zim kept his word, although a little reluctantly this time. "D-does Zim really have to wear this?" He asked from behind the closet door, already in the maid outfit, but he hadn't come out yet. Dib smiled and chuckled. "A deal is a deal, but if you really don't want to wear it that's fine. You can keep the apron, cuffs, and hat on though and nothing else." He suggested as he chuckled.

"Umm... N-no... Zim will wear it..." Zim said as he blushed hard before finally coming out. "Zim always keeps his word..." Dib blushed as he looked to Zim. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. He shivered and smiled, walking over to his love and holding him close. "You're so cute~" He purred, kissing his cheek as he held him close. "Zim isn't cute... Zim is amazing." The little Irken tried to correct as he blushed hard, purring softly at the kisses.

"Yeah. Amazingly Adorable~" Dib purred before he picked Zim up, having him wrap his legs around his waist as he held him close and kissed his lips sweetly. Zim grumbled, but kissed Dib back anyway. "So does this please you Dib love?" He asked softly. "Yes... but now it's time for the next part." Dib said with a smile. Zim blushed, but nodded before bringing up a holo-panel and making the restraints he had used on Dib before come out.

Dib smiled and began restraining the Irken, kissing his lips once he was done. "I love you..." Dib purred before moving behind him. "Zim loves you too..." Zim purred back before feeling Dibs fingers invade his entrance, shuddering and moaning from the feeling. "Heh, you're so wet already... Have you been eagerly waiting for this moment, "Master?" " Dib asked, teasing him as he smiled.

"A-Ahhh... Sh-shut up and fuck me already..." Zim moaned as he shivered from feeling his member getting hard. Dib chuckled at the impatient empire leader and kissed his neck. "As you wish..." he purred before thrusting hard into him, making him gasp and cry out with pleasure. "Ahhh! Yes! Give to Zim! M-More!" Zim moaned out as Dib began to thrust into him hard and fast.

Dib gladly fulfilled Zim's request and made rough love to him. After a while of this, they we both cumming hard from the wonderful feeling and crying out each others names in ecstasy. Dib smiled a little before slowly pulling out of Zim and releasing him, making him slump onto the bed from exhaustion. "You've made quite the mess, my adorable little maid..." he said teasingly before pointing down at his member. "How about you do your job and clean up?"

Zim blushed from how Dib was talking, but he figured he could indulge Dib a little more. He did feel the need to reward him since he was so good at pleasuring him. He nodded and got onto his knees in front of the human and took his member into his mouth, cleaning it up from their earlier actions. Zim sucked on it a little for good measure before finally letting it pop out of his mouth and gently licking the tip.

Dib smiled nodded at his work. "Good..." He smiled as he knelt down and nuzzled the Irken. "I love you Zim... In return you can pour hot wax on me if you want... I don't mind. We can do that now if you want, so you can have your fun too~" Zim blushed a little at that. "But... Zim didn't win..." he said as he looked at him. "It doesn't matter. I love you Zim. I'll let you do whatever you want to me in bed." He said as he sat down fully, dragging his love into his lap.

Zim purred softly and kissed Dib. "well, if that's what you want Diblet." He said before getting up to find a candle to use. Dib smiled and chuckled as he watched his love before he stood up from the bed and helped him look. Soon Zim managed to find one and lit it so the wax could start melting. "Did Diblet want Zim to do anything else while dressed like this while we wait for wax to melt?" He asked.

Dib got some ideas, one of them being taking pictures of him in cute and sexy poses. He blushed a little and smiled at the thought, chuckling as he kissed his cheek sweetly. Zim looked up at him with his big eyes. "... Well?" "Let's take pictures~" Dib purred finally, gently licking his antenna sweetly. Zim blushed and shivered from the lick and chuckled. "Heh, you know, if we were still on earth, I'd tell you no..." He said teasingly, remembering all the times he broke Dibs cameras to keep his identity safe. "Do you have a camera?"

"No... I wish I did." Dib chuckled as he held his love close. Zim chuckled and shook his head before reaching into his PAK and pulling out a device that looked like a camera. "Here. These are better than Earth cameras anyway." he said as he handed it to his human. Dib looked it over and smiled. "Ooohhh~ Nice." He said as he checked it out.

Zim smiled a little. "So... any poses you had in mind for me?" Dib smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. "Just have fun with it. What do you think is sexy~" He said with a sweet smile. Zim looked away shyly and blushed. "F-fine... But don't laugh if Zim is bad at this..." He said before laying on the bed on his side, using one arm to prop his upper body up and the other going behind his head, trying to be sexy for him.

Dib smiled and purred, holding up the camera and taking a picture. "Cutie~" He purred out as he looked to him. Zim blushed as he tried different poses. He was actually getting a little turned on by this as he did it, starting to do more lewd poses as he did. Dib blushed the more and more lewd Zim became. Dib shivered as he took a picture of the last one, Zim lifting his skirt, exposing his wet and delightfully abused entrance and semi hard member, with his teeth, and smiled to his love. "You're really getting into it huh?" He asked with a purr as he walked over to him and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Zim blushed hard and glanced away. "M-maybe..." He said softly. To be honest, he wanted to dress up and pose for Dib more often now. Dib smiled and purred, kissing his loves neck sweetly. "I love you~" He purred out lovingly. "Zim loves you as well..." Zim purred back before looking at the candle. "I think there's plenty of wax now..." Dib smiled and nodded, kissing his loves cheek sweetly. "Would you like the camera this time?" He asked with a smile, offering it to his little alien.

Zim chuckled and nodded before taking it from Dib and going to get the candle. "on the bed Diblet..." He purred out eagerly. Dib smiled and chuckled. "Yes "Master"..." he said before he removed his shirt, finally getting fully nude instead of just pantless, and laid down on the bed. Zim purred and watched Dib as he attached the camera to his PAK so he could take pictures manually like that. Once Dib as laying on the bed, Zim climbed onto him so he was straddling him and held the still burning candle.

"Ready Diblet?" Zim asked. Dib smiled and chuckled, nodding as he looked to his love. Zim purred and kissed Dibs lips before slowly pouring on the wax onto his branding scar. Dib jumped a little and hissed in pain, but it did feel good at the same time. He began to get hard under his love from the feeling. Zim purred as he felt Dib get hard under him and wiggled his hips a little, taking pictures of him as he did. He then poured some on his lower belly, wanting to see if he would squirm.

And it did. Dib bit his lips and gave Zim the most seductive grin that he had ever seen. Zim purred and took another picture and smiled before leaning down to kiss him, pouring wax on his loves neck as he did. "M-Mmmm~!" Dib moaned into the kiss, shivering in a mix of pain and pleasure as he got harder and harder. Zim shivered as he rubbed himself against Dibs hard bulge, wanting him inside already, but he also wanted to pleasure him more, so he continued to pour wax on him, little by little.

"M-Mmm~! Z-Zim!" Dib moaned, sighing as he playfully thrust against the Irken. Zim moaned softly and ground back against him as he poured the last of the hot wax that was currently in the candle on Dibs chest. Dib hissed and ground against Zim a little harder. He looked up to him with the most turned on expression. He wanted Zim so, so badly.

"Do you want Zim?" the alien purred as he continued to rub against Dib. "Yes...Yes I want you Zim~" Dib moaned, trailing a hand up his loves skirt, beginning to remove his loves maid outfit. "I want you here and now~" Zim purred and gazed down at Dib, chuckling at his eagerness. He was soon he was only wearing the stockings, underwear and maid hat.

Dib shivered at the sight and smiled, purring as he kissed his loves lips with a sweet passion. He reached down and removed his boxers, his hard length twitching and very much ready for his love. Zim purred and moved the crotch of his underwear aside, exposing his own hard member and dripping entrance without taking off the underwear completely, and starts to rub his own member against Dibs.

Dib shivered and sighed, gently trailing his hands up and down Zim's sides. "Mmmm~" He purred. "You feel so good~" Zim purred and moaned from Dibs gentle touches before smirking a little at Dib. "Yeah? How about I make you feel even better, Diblet?" He asked before showing him another talent that Irkens apparently possessed. The alien member twitched and flexed until it was coiled around Dibs and moved his hips so they could rub against each other more, moaning as he did.

That had to be the freakiest thing that Dib had ever seen...but he certainly wasn't complaining. He moaned and laid back in the bed, running his hands along his loves body. "M-mmm~ Zim..." He sighed, gently thrusting his hips upwards. Zim purred and moaned as his member squeezed around Dibs and shivers. "Do you like that, Diblet?"

"O-oohh yes...I-I love it..." the human moaned pleasurably. Zim purred and moaned before reaching down and aiming Dibs member at his entrance and pressed himself down onto it, making him push inside of him. "O-Oh Zim! F-Fuck..." Dib groaned, placing his hands on his loves hips, helping him ride him. Zim moaned and moved his hips so Dib would slide in and out of him. "Ahhh... Yes Diblet!" He moaned softly as he rode him.

Dib moaned in pleasure and sighed, thrusting his hips upwards to meet his loves motions. "Zim! I-I love you~" He moaned, caressing his loves thighs with one hand and his loves chest with the other. "Ahhh! I- I love you too, Dib!" Zim moaned out as he continued to ride Dib and claws at his chest, light enough to not break his skin, but hard enough to make red marks.

Dib moaned and panted, thrusting up into his love harder and lowering one hand to caress and pump his loves member. Zim gasped and moaned as Dib stroked him and continued to ride Dib hard. Dib groaned in pleasure and panted, holding him close and pumping his loves member harder and faster. "F-fuck Zim! A-ah yes! Fuck yes Zim!" Dib moaned as he thrust up into him harder and faster.

"Ahhh! Yes Diblet! Yes!" Zim cried out with pleasure as he continued to move his hips. "More Diblet! More!" Dib panted as he gave his love all that he could handle, leaning back and thrust as hard and fast as he could. It wasn't long until Zim was cumming, crying out with pleasure as he did. Dib trembled and cried out in pleasure as he felt Zim's insides squeeze his member hard, cumming hard into his love and filling him up past the brim.

Zim panted and moaned from the wonderful feeling before resting against his love. "ugh... So good..." He purred out, too tired to pull off of his human. "I love you Zim..." Dib panted, holding his love close. "I love you too..." Zim purred back as he nuzzled Dib gently. Dib smiled and sighed, nuzzling his love as he held him closer. After a few moments, Dib gently pulled out of his alien and looked to his love, smiling and kissing his cheek. "How long does it take to see if you're pregnant?" He asked as he nuzzled his loves cheek.

"It should be about another week before my PAK notifies me." Zim answered as he nuzzled Dib back affectionately. Dib smiled and nodded, kissing his loves lips sweetly. "I can't wait to hear the results..." He sighed as he nuzzled Zim again. Zim smiled and nuzzled Dib back. "Me either..." He purred happily. Dib smiled and continued to nuzzle his love. He held him closer and looked down, gently rubbing the Irkens belly sweetly, making Zim purr. He had a good feeling about this.

About a week goes by, the two keeping up their master and slave act for a while, the only ones really knowing being Purple and Red. Soon enough though, the PAK gave Zim the conformation. The day after he found out, he took Dib to the the room where the control brain resided. It had received the information from Zim's PAK as well and was prepared to make Dib into a fellow tallest. "Diblet... Do you know why I brought you here?" Zim asked happily.

Dib looked around and shook his head. "Honestly I can't say that I do." He said before he noticed the happiness in his loves eyes. He then thought for a moment and looked around again, taking in the machinery and what they were made to do. Then, he put two and two together and smiled, happily hugging his love. "You're pregnant?" He asked with a smile as he held him close.

Zim laughed happily and nodded. "Yes Diblet... Now the control brain can make you my partner... A tallest." He said happily. "I guess you could consider it like a marriage." Dib smiled and kissed his loves lips sweetly. "This is wonderful! I can't wait." He said as he nuzzled him. Zim smiled and nuzzled his human back as the control brain presented an un-activated PAK, the panels on it a lifeless grey. "I've modified this myself so you can wear it. What color would you like Dib-love?" the current tallest asked as he took it. "I promise it won't harm you after putting it on."

Dib thought for a moment. "Blue sounds good." He said with a smile before he gently kissed his cheek. "I love you Zim..." He said before he looked down to his loves belly. He knelt down and smiled, gently kissing it before he nuzzled his belly sweetly. "And I love you~" He purred to his belly, making Zim giggle as he changed the panel colors till they were a deep blue. "Silly Diblet... We love you too" he purred as the control brain took the PAK back and moved behind Dib. "Now brace yourself Diblet... It will hurt at first, but once it's on and functioning, you'll feel a lot better than ever before..."

Dib nodded and sighed, taking a breath as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain to come. That's when he felt two prongs pierce his back and the PAK being inserted into the new holes and attaching it to his body, quickly healing the wounds around it once activated. Dib groaned in pain, trembling for a second before he sighed. He stood up and groaned, stretching before he looked back to the PAK.

The human then looked to Zim and smiled, gently taking his hands in his and kissing them sweetly. "I love you Zim..." He said as he looked to him. "Zim loves you too..." The Irken purred before kissing him. Then wires came down and stretched to both of their PAKs, attaching to them. After a while of analyzing, the computer downloading everything that Dib is into the PAK, and them sharing a few of each others memories, the wires detached themselves. "Bonding complete. Welcome, tallest Dib." The control brain announced.

Dib sighed and looked to Zim, smiling before he raised an eyebrow. "So...You're the one that's been kidnapping my jackets?" He asked, making his love blush. "... I just liked your jackets... That's all..." Zim said as he blush, remembering that he would often wear them and take in Dibs scent. "At least I'm not a stalker... You went through my garbage, seriously?"

Dib blushed before he laughed. "I wanted to try to see if I could find clues to anything that would be used against Earth or to expose you." He laughed as he realized how dumb that was back then. Zim chuckled before kissing him. "Whatever... Let's go take care of our duties... My fellow tallest." He purred softly. Dib purred in return and smiled, nodding before kissing his loves lips back sweetly and leading him back out to the main control room.

Zim happily walked back with Dib and once back in the control room, he announced Dib as one of the new tallests. Everyone was surprised, but happy for the two, knowing the only way Dib could have become tallest, and cheered happily. Dib smiled to them and nodded before he looked to his love and smiled, kissing his cheek and looking down to his loves belly. He smiled and gently rubbed it sweetly before they went on about their business, Dib soon learning the ropes and doing a wonderful job as tallest, just like Zim knew he would.

Time passes and the empire seemed to thrive even more now that Dib and Zim were ruling. They even renewed their alignment with planet Vort, thus freeing the Vortians from imprisonment, resuming the technology trade, and working together with the Irkens once again. After a while, Zim had to take a break from his work though, since his due date was nearing, he had gotten big and servants worried over him constantly, seeing as how he would be the first Irken to give birth naturally, but he, of course, told them that he was fine. He did still help with paper work at least, figuring that it was the least he could do.

Dib walked into their room and smiled as he looked to his love. He never used the hover belt like Zim did, preferring to walk where he needed to go. He walked over to his love and smiled, crawling into the bed with him and kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile as he looked to him sweetly. "Zim is alright, Dib love... No need to worry..." Zim purred as he rubbed his big baby bump. "How was your work?"

"It was good" He smiled. "Had to solve a few disputes, filed some paperwork... You know, the fun stuff." Dib said sarcastically before he sighed and laid down with his love. Zim giggles and kisses Dibs cheek as he moved his loves hand to touch his belly, letting him feel the movement inside. Dib smiled and purred happily as he gently rubbed his loves belly. "Hello little one~" Dib purred happily.

Zim purred back as he watches Dib rub his belly a talk to it as if their child was already here. Silly humans. Dib smiled as he rubbed his loves belly. He couldn't wait to meet their child. Zim purred softly before gasping a little at a sharp kick. Apparently, their couldn't wait either because right then, his water broke. "Ahhh! D-Dib!" Dib jumped in surprise and held his love close. "I'll take you to the medical bay!" he said quickly as he picked up his love and hurried out of the room.

Zim clung to Dib and panted softly, trying to keep his breathing level as Dib rushed them there. Soon, they had arrived to the Massive's medical bay. The doctors took Zim and laid him on a medical bed. They checked everything and made sure that Zim was ok to start pushing. Zim panted softly and as soon as they let him know that he was ready to push, he started on the very next contraction, grunting in pain as he did.

Dib held his loves hand as he kissed his loves cheek and smiled to him lovingly, watching him start to birth their child. "You're doing good Zim." He said as he held him as close as he could. Zim whimpered from the pain but continued to push. After what felt like forever, their baby was finally born, her cries filling the room. Zim sighed with relief when he heard the baby crying, watching the doctor taking her and cleaning her up. Soon the doctor came back and handed their daughter to Dib, but just as he did, Zim suddenly felt the pain of another contraction.

Apparently he wasn't done yet.

Dib looked to his love in surprise and kept holding his hand. "Wait... T-Twins?" Dib asked with surprise as he looked to the doctor. The doctor checked to make sure before nodding and telling Zim to resume pushing. Zim groaned, not wanting to push anymore, but he did anyway, knowing he needed to get the baby out. Dib kissed his loves cheek sweetly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, holding their fussing daughter close with his other arm. "You're doing great Zim." He said as he kissed his cheek again. "I love you so much. Just a few more pushes."

Zim groans as he squeezed Dibs hand, his words and their daughters now soft cries encouraging him to continue. Soon their second child's cries filled the room as well and sighs with relief, slumping against the bed. The doctor took the smeet and cleaned it up. It being a boy. Dib smiled as he looked to his children. Both were so beautiful, the perfect mix of both Irken and Human. They were so beautiful. Dib smiled and sniffled, kissing their children's heads sweetly before he looked to his love. "They're here Zim..." He smiled as he knelt down on his knees next to the bed so that way Zim could see their children.

Zim panted softly as he relaxed from the recent pain and smiles when he sees their children. "They're beautiful Diblet... What shall we name them?" Dib wasn't sure. "Hm...Why don't you name them?" He asked with a smile. "I can't think of any good names..." Zim hummed thoughtfully as he looked his children over. "hmmmm... How about... Amber... And... Ray?" He asked Dib.

Dib thought for a moment and smiled, nodding happily before he kissed his loves cheek sweetly. "Sounds perfect...I love those names..." He smiled. Zim purred happy before kissing Dibs cheek and smiled. Dib smiled and looked down to their children. He sniffled, happy to finally hold them in his arms. He sighed and nuzzled them sweetly, kissing their heads before he looked to his love. "I love you Zim..So, so much." "Zim loves you too..." The Irken purred before leaning over and kissing their childrens heads as well, making the coo.

Dib smiled and stood up, gently laying their children in his loves arms. He sighed and smiled, kissing his lips sweetly. "Is there anything you would like me to get for you?" "Mmmmm something to eat would be nice." Zim said. "the smeets are probably hungry as well." Dib smiled and nodded before he kissed his loves lips again. "I'll be right back with some food." He purred before he stood and made his way out of the medical bay to get food for his love.

By the time Dib came back, Zim was napping with their babies in his arms, them laying on top of him. The smell of food seemed to slowly wake Zim up though. Dib smiled and chuckled as he walked over. He set the food down on the table and kissed his loves cheek sweetly. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a purr. "Mmmmm still sore, but better..." Zim purred out before kissing Dib back.

Dib smiled and sighed, nuzzling his loves cheek sweetly. "I love you Zim..I'm so proud of you..." He said as he kissed his loves cheek sweetly and un-boxed the food. "Thanks Diblet... Zim loves you too..." He purred before hearing their babies whine a little and goes to pick them up in his arms. Dib smiled and kissed their heads sweetly. "Papa and Daddy loves you~" He purred to them, making them coo sweetly.

Zim purred at their babies and nuzzled them sweetly, letting his antennas brush against their little ones, making them giggle more. "So what did Diblet get for food?" Zim asked with a small smile. Dib smiled and presented their food. Zims favorite food was now on the tray along with two bottles with baby formula. Dib gently took little Amber into his arms and held the bottle to her mouth. Soon, she was latched on and drinking happily from the bottle.

Zim did the same with Ray, whom was smaller in comparison to his sister. He would have to make sure he ate more so he could catch up with his sister. Dib smiled as he watched Zim feed little Ray. He was a good parent already. He leaned over and kissed Ray's cheek sweetly before he sighed and sat back, continuing to feed Amber with a loving smile.

Zim smiled at how sweet Dib was and continued to feed Ray. He never felt so happy before. Dib was happy too. He sighed and gently pet their daughters head, her smiling sweetly up to him as she ate. "Hi there baby girl...Is it yummy?" He asked her, making her coo as she ate. Zim chuckled a little and looked down at Ray purring at him as well, getting him to purr back.

Ray smiled and cooed up at his Papa sweetly before he and Amber both yawned. They were getting full and sleepy. Zim purred at his children and kissed his children. "They're so cute..." He said softly. "They are." Dib said with a loving smile. Zim smiled and handed Ray to Dib so he could eat his own food. Dib smiled and sighed contently, nuzzling his children sweetly as he cradled them in his arms. He loved them so much.

They cooed and wiggled in Dibs arms a they looked up at their daddy. Dib smiled and chuckled happily, kissing their heads sweetly as he nuzzled them. "Daddy loves you~" He purred. Zim chuckled as he watched Dib cuddle their babies, making them giggle a purr. "You'll make a fine father, Diblet..." Dib smiled as he looked up to his love. "Thank you. And you'll be a wonderful Papa. I just know it~"

Zim blushed a little and smiled before finishing his food. Dib smiled as he watched his love. He was so happy and thankful to have him and their children in his life. He looked down to their babies and smiled, nuzzling them sweetly as he cradled them close, making them giggle more. The new parents never felt so happy. they were happy to have their children.

A couple days pass and soon Zim was able to get back to working side by side with Dib again. They did keep their children near by though in case they got hungry or anything like that. The other Irkens didn't mind though, in fact, they liked seeing the babies. They even got to play with them as well. Ray and Amber seemed to really take a liking to Red, Purple and even Skooge.

Dib was happy to see that. He smiled to his love and sighed, kissing his lips as the babies played with Red and Purple. "I love you Zim." He smiled as he nuzzled him. "I love you too Diblet..." Zim purred back before kissing him again, chuckling when he heard Purple cry out in pain from Amber tugging on his antenna, making Red laugh.

Dib smiled and laughed at the sight. "She likes to grab, Purple." Dib said with a chuckle as he looked to their friend. "I noticed... Ahhh!" Purple said sarcastically before grunting as he got Amber to let go and instead hold his finger. Zim just smiled and leaned against Dib. "they're so cute..." He purred. Dib smiled and nodded happily. "They are..." He sighed contently as he nuzzled his love. "I'm so happy...You and the kids are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me Zim..." He said sweetly as he looked to his love.

Zim smiled a little and blushed before kissing Dib. "Same with you Diblet..." He purred happily. "Zim is happy that he spared you." Dib smiled and chuckled, leaning over and kissing his loves lips sweetly. "I love you Zim... I don't think I can say that enough." He sighed as he held him in his arms. "I love you too Dib..." Zim sighed out contently, kissing Dib again. Dib smiled and sighed, nuzzling his love sweetly before returning his sweet sweet kiss. He was so lucky to be here with his Irken lover and children. His life was complete now.


End file.
